The Swan Princess Hetalia Style
by Birdy Chan
Summary: Hetalia x Reader Parody of the Swan Princess. The reader was kidnapped by Francis to try and take her father's kingdom and placed a spell on her until she agrees to marry him. Can Alfred save her in time? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a king named Ludwig who ruled a very large kingdom. But he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to the throne. Then happily, a daughter was born, and was given the name (Name). Many kings and queens gathered from all over to offer gifts to the princess, and among them was the widowed queen Rosa and her young son, Alfred.

Alfred walked up to the crib where (Name) lay with a gold heart locket with a picture with a swan in flight in his hand. He dangled it into the crib where (Name) tried to reach out for it and touched his hand. He was startled by this gesture, but he went along with it because (Name) was merely an infant and were curious. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful your eyes were.

As Ludwig and Rosa were watching their two children, they suddenly had a shared idea: If they could bring Alfred and (Name) together every summer, they might just fall in love and their kingdoms would be joined forever.

Unknown to all was a plan to destroy Ludwig's kingdom. The evil Francis was scheming to take everything Ludwig had away. Francis had been promised the right to the throne if Ludwig and Feliciana were childless. And he intended to keep it that way.

He had cursed the queen to lose her children every time she bared them and it mystified him that this one child had survived. But at a price; the queen lost her life giving birth to the girl and it made him curious as to what was so special about her. As curious as he was about her, he didn't pay much heed as he thought that the girl would perish along with her father when he made his assault with his magic. Before he could, Ludwig's forces attacked and plunged his powers into the darkness.

Despite for calls for his death, the enchanter was merely banished from Ludwig's kingdom. But not before an ominous warning:

"When I get my power back, I promise you: Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Many thought that King Ludwig was too kind. In time, the threat was forgotten. And all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer when Alfred and (Name) would meet.

~Le Timeskip Epic~

"They're here! They're here! They're-" WHAM! Antonio, the page, was a little too excited when he saw King Ludwig arrive with his men. He was spinning around the flagpole and when the King was in sight, he turned into the flag pole face first and was knocked to his back. "Oh, ehehehe. A little too excited there." He cleared his throat as he stood up to salute and sounded his trumpet to greet the king.

(Name) looked up to find the source of the trumpet and she was amazed at how tall everything was. It was much bigger than home. She turned her head curiously around her father when she saw that they were leaving without their knights.

"Father, why aren't the knights coming with us?" (Name) asked.

"We're going to meet with the queen and her little boy Alfred. We don't want to scare him off now, do we?" He smiled and winked at his daughter in which she tried to wink back with not much success. She ended up blinking back at her father then had to hold one eye open and blinked with the other with earned her a laugh from her father.

Soon a woman and a boy were in sight as Ludwig and (Name) stepped through an ivory stone arch. The woman had golden hair much like Ludwig and her green dress matched her vibrant kind eyes. And behind her was a grumpy looking boy also with short golden hair and sky blue eyes.

"Ah, Queen Rosa. As lovely as ever." Ludwig smiled as he greeted them. "And this strapping young lad must be Prince Alfred."

"Welcome to our fair humble kingdom, dear Ludwig. And to you, young Princess (Name)." Rosa smiled at (Name) as Ludwig lifted her off the saddle in front of him. (Name) put her hands behind her shyly and looked up at her father. He smiled comfortingly at her and gave her a little nudge to move forward to say hello which she hesitantly followed.

Rosa nudged Alfred in which he stubbornly didn't move and glared at his mother unwilling to meet (Name). "Mother." He whined.

She glared back at him and he hung his head as he went up to meet you.

"Hello Princess (Name)." He turned his head away and scowled. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Please to meet you, Prince Alfred." (Name) said happily as she raised her skirt high as she curtsied. Alfred went back to his mother when (Name)'s head was halfway to the ground. Rosa pointed back to (Name) just before Alfred came back and he went back to her quickly and grabbed her hand.

(Name) scowled at him as Alfred cringed when he was raising her hand to his lips. He gave (Name)'s hand a quick kiss and wiped his mouth in distaste. He folded his arms and glared at her.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I bet she doesn't even wrestle, hunt or box.' (Name) put her fists up as if she were about to fight him which made him flinch. (Name) lowered one and glared at Alfred.

'He looks conceited.' She thought.

'What a total bummer.' Alfred huffed as he crossed his arms. The children looked back to their parents who were silently urging them to continue talking and they got the message.

'If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox.' They both prayed.

"So happy you could come." Alfred forced a smile on his face.

"So happy to be here." (Name) bowed slightly with a small forced smile on her face as well.

'How I'd like to run!'

"This is not my idea…" (Name) said quietly.

"This isn't my idea of fun." The children turned their backs to each other and folded their arms. Later Alfred and (Name) were playing a game of knights with wooden toy swords on a set of stairs. (Name) tripped Alfred as he chased after her landing on his butt at the bottom of the stairs and (Name) took the opportunity to pounce on him and beat him up. However, Alfred wasn't going to let her. They were rolling together, giving and taking beatings and took turns being throttled.

Xxxxx

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." Rosa mused as she was walking with Ludwig. The children continued their fight out in the gardens until sunset and were not too far behind their parents.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." Ludwig happily exclaimed.

"My dear King Ludwig, that's my point, precisely." She laughed as she walked to fingers on his shoulder.

"It's such good parenting."

"And politics. So happy we agree."

"I think we've got a deal." Ludwig shook hands with her and shared her smile.

"Alfred's quite a catch.~" She chimed.

"This is my idea…"

"This is MY idea of a match!" The children stumbled upon their parents and were within striking distance of each other but Rosa held back (Name) and Ludwig held back Alfred while the children were both struggling trying to hit the other. Alfred escaped Ludwig's grip but Ludwig was too quick and was able to hold him back.

Rosa giggled at the two children. "They're so adorable together."

Xxxxx

A few years had gone by and another dreaded summer was approaching. 11 year old (Name) watched from her balcony as her father's knights were packing up her belongings for the trip to meet Prince Alfred. She folded her arms and scowled. WHY must she meet with that obnoxious brat every year?

"Good heavens child," Ludwig called her. "Don't dawdle. We can't keep Alfred waiting."

"I haven't packed or washed my hair and father, I get seasick."

Xxxxx

"They soon will be arriving." Rosa came into Alfred room to see him shoot arrows at a poorly drawn portrait of (Name). "Is that respect you're showing?" She glared at him and tapped her foot.

"You make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."

Xxxxx

King Ludwig immediately greeted queen Rosa once the ship arrived but (Name) stayed on the ship, sulking and not even looking at Alfred. She didn't turn around until Alfred's friend, Matthias shot a tomato at her with a slingshot.

Later, (Name), Alfred and Matthias were sliding down the banister in the castle like a slide.

'We tried all summer but we just can't lose her.' Alfred wished that (Name) would just stay away from them like she did when she just arrived at the beginning of the summer but now she won't leave them alone. He didn't quite understand why.

"Hey, wait up!" (Name) called. She was trying to slow down because she was uneasy about going down the banister as fast as the boys.

"Quick, put on some speed!" Matthias whispered loudly to Alfred as they leaned forward to slide faster. They jumped off at the perfect time at the bottom leaving poor (Name) spinning around the post before she could get off.

Xxxxx

"When picking teams," Alfred and Matthias went to their tree house and pulled up their rope ladder before (Name) could follow.

"Or friends." Matthias sniggered.

"I never choose her."

"You think she'd take a hint and learn to read." He pulled out a piece of paper outside the window that said 'NO GIRLS' which made her frown and stomp her foot.

"This really isn't fair."

"We really couldn't care." The boys said in unison.

"Boys, it's all or none." She kicked the stand that was holding the tree house up out of frustration and accidentally sent the whole thing down which earned her and the boys a few broken limbs and a black eye each.

"This is not my idea…" (Name) sighed.

"This isn't my idea of fun." The boys said.

Xxxxx

The villagers were chatting vibrantly as (Name), King Ludwig and the knights rode past them. They watched as (Name) was riding her horse with a cast and most of them shook their heads knowing that this was yet again another unpleasant summer. They knew the agreement that King Ludwig and Queen Rosa made a long time ago and they couldn't help but recall it in almost vivid detail.

Long before they met, Alfred and (Name), were destined to be wedded. However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded. The peasants did support the idea of the kingdoms uniting but at the rate (Name) and Alfred were going at liking each other were not very high and they couldn't help but pity them. They rather not have a forced marriage and an unhappy couple as King and Queen.

Xxxxx

Another few summers pass and like always, the greetings did not go well. Alfred had climbed up a tree and his mother couldn't get him to come down with her nagging and (Name) had anchored herself in her carriage and Ludwig was trying to pull her out by her ankles.

'She talks me into playing Dress Up,'

But after a while, they were able to play some games with (Name)'s choice of Dress Up where she was a queen and Alfred came in with a monster mask that made her flinch and swing at him with her sceptre that she was holding.

'She's always flirting with the castle guards.'

Later Alfred and Matthias saw her having a lively conversation with Ivan, the captain of Alfred's knights. Alfred scowled as Ivan laughed and Alfred's face was starting to turn red.

"Ahahaha! I think you're starting to like her, 'fess up." Matthias elbowed Alfred teasingly. "Why else would you be jealous?"

"I am NOT jealous! But I would like her better if she loses at cards." Matthias was putting up two fingers then five while pointing down at (Name)'s hand of cards.

Alfred grinned smugly as he lay his hand down on the table. "Four sevens and a ten."

"Not so fast, I win again.~" (Name) lay out four aces and Alfred stared at her in disbelief. He looked up at Matthias who shrugged. Alfred made a mental note not to ask for his help with cards again.

"This is my idea…" (Name) smiled at Alfred as she rested her head in her hands.

"This isn't my idea of fun." Alfred sank back in his chair.

Xxxxx

Alfred and (Name) rode around in a carriage around town as per their parents' request. As (Name) was waving kindly to the peasants as they passed by, Alfred put up two fingers behind her head when her back was turned and when she turned to face him, he moved to the far side of the seat and started whistling.

"We need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited." A few maidens sighed as the prince and princess rode by.

"At least we'll get a holiday to rest our and axes." A couple of farmers said.

"Someday, these two will marry." The maidens sang as Ludwig and (Name) were boarding their ship. Rosa was waving cheerfully at them while Alfred was sulking and refused to look at them until (Name) shot a tomato at him with a slingshot then threw it in the water as she was heading up the plank.

"Two lands will be united. And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes."

Xxxxxx

Ludwig wrote to Rosa expressing his doubts during the winter. (Name) has displayed some interest in Alfred but not enough to keep her attention. He noticed that a few other men have been captivated by her as she was growing more beautiful by the year.

'What if (Name) doesn't go for the merger?'

'URGE her!' Rosa replied.

~Le Timeskip Epique~

A few more summers pass, with (Name) now 18 and Alfred now 21, and they still dread their meetings with each other. But they would do their duties and meet each other anyway, however painful it was.

'For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September…'

"All their pushing and annoying hints…" Alfred grumbled as his mother pushed him towards his castle's ballroom.

"I've got bruises with their finger prints." (Name) sighed as she was being carried to the castle by Ludwig and Roderich, the castle's musician.

"I can do much better, I am sure." Alfred said as his mother pushed him into the ballroom and locked the door.

"He's so immature." (Name) had her shawl taken away before being pushed through the other ballroom door with her back turned from Alfred.

Alfred heard the door shut and he turned to see who it was, with some luck it was one of his servants, and he couldn't believe his eyes. (Name) had turned to meet his gaze and he couldn't believe this beautiful girl, this goddess, was actually (Name). He couldn't help but smile genuinely. Seeing Alfred's real smile made (Name)'s heart melt and feel warm

'I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.'

'She started out as an ugly duckling. And somehow suddenly became a swan.' They started to walk towards each other, smiling at each other and never breaking their gaze on each other. They bowed and curtsied to each other before taking each other's hand.

"So happy to be here…" (Name) said.

"'Til now I never knew…"Alfred whispered as they were drawn closer to each other.

'It was you I've been dreaming of…'

'This is my idea…'

'This is my idea…'

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion." Ludwig and Rosa burst into the ballroom in a tango like formation along with other servants in celebration that Alfred and (Name) were finally falling in love. Roderich even got his band to start playing a festive music as the servants started to come in, all eyes on Alfred and (Name) who had tuned them out and only saw each other. They started waltzing to their own beat under the illuminated scene that was focused on them.

"This is my idea…" Alfred and (Name) sang softly in unison as they were drawn together for a kiss. "Of…" Their lips met each other as (Name) placed one hand on Alfred's chest.

"Love…" That one little word chimed throughout the ballroom and it felt so magical.

Alfred took (Name)'s hand and they faced their parents.

"Arrange the marriage." He announced proudly. Rosa squealed in joy when Alfred said that. Applause broke out in the hall and when (Name) looked around, there were more people that came in at some point. They were all nobles but they were delighted that Alfred and (Name) were finally in love.

(Name) thought that this might be a little too quick. They've never really liked each other until now and Alfred wanted to go with the marriage. Roderich started playing the music and (Name) stopped the noise when she said "Wait!" and turned to Alfred.

There was a tense atmosphere and everyone was holding their breath. They finally got them together like this but they were so nervous that this could all fall apart.

"What?" Alfred turned to her. "You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful." Alfred smiled at her.

"Thank you. But what else?" (Name) tilted her head.

"What else?" Alfred repeated, not expecting that and darting his eyes around the room nervously.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Ludwig cleared his throat and shook his head for his daughter not to continue which she ignored. She was hoping Alfred would be able to tell her honestly because the timing was a little too peculiar for him to finally love her.

"Alfred," Rosa spoke up. "What else?"

Alfred looked back and forth between his mother and (Name), unsure of what to say. He didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting and he didn't want to embarrass himself by not saying anything. "I-um… Uh… What else is there?"

Roderich gave him a thumb down and made a buzzing sound. Rosa gripped her hair in horror and started whimpering. (Name)'s heart sank to her stomach as her worst fear was confirmed. Alfred only loves her beauty.

Xxxxx

(Name) and her father were just about ready to leave through the ivory stone arch for the last time.

"Well, we tried, dear Rosa. We can't say we didn't try." Ludwig said as he was on his horse. (Name)'s horse was next to his, not facing Alfred. Rosa's lip was quivering as she was trying her hardest not to cry. Alfred stood beside her with his arms folded and his head turned away with remorse.

"Say goodbye, (Name)."

"Goodbye." She said without turning around. She felt like she was going to cry her heart out if she saw Alfred again.

"Goodbye?"

"Prince Alfred." She slightly turned her head.

Rosa elbowed Alfred and hissed at him.

"Goodbye Princess." He gritted his teeth as (Name) rode off.

She spared one last glance before they vanished into the woods, meeting Alfred's eyes once more before Alfred broke their contact.

Rosa started to walk back to the castle crying her eyes out. "All these years of planning… WASTED!" Her last word echoed off the stone walls.

Later that night, a horrible thunderstorm was approaching and Alfred decided to play a game of chess with Matthias to pass the time. Unfortunately, Roderich was there lecturing him as well.

"You really are a fool! What else is there?" He mocked Alfred's original tone while hitting himself in the head. "She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and all you can say 'What else is there?'" Alfred turned his head to Roderich to give a hesitant reply. While his head was turned, Matthias took the opportunity to swipe Alfred's knight.

"I-I don't know… It came on too fast, what was I supposed to say? There should've been a manual or something if that question came up. It was dumb, I know."

"How about you write one?" Roderich sneered. " 'How to Insult Women in Five Syllables or Less'. Sounds like a good start."

"Your turn, Prince Alfred." Matthias smirked. Alfred moved a chess piece and Matthias used his bishop and held Alfred's queen between his fingers.

"You lost your queen, Alfred." He smirked.

"That's twice in one day." Alfred sighed.

"Think, boy. You must see something other than (Name)'s beauty." Roderich said.

"Of course I do, Roderich. She's like… You know… How about… And then… Am I right?"

Roderich raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll prove it to her." Alfred declared as he turned back to Matthias. "I'll prove my love to her. I'll show her that I care about more than her looks. Checkmate!" He slammed the chess piece onto the table which stupefied Matthias.

Xxxxx

Another clash of thunder sent a shudder down (Name)'s spine. Even though the rain and the wind were drowning out the noises outside, she swore that she heard an eerie voice. "Today's the day, Luddy. Everything you own, everything you love, will be MINE." (Name) heard that voice faintly before… In a dream. And cold blue eyes were watching her and it frightened her. But it was all just a bad dream.

"I-I just don't understand…" Ludwig said. "What else did you want him to say?"

"Father… I need to know that he loves me, for just being me."

The carriage suddenly stopped and Ludwig stepped opened the door to see what was the matter. A hooded figure was in the middle of the path in the distance. He squinted and he realized in horror who that figure was.

"Father, what is it?" (Name) was about to come out too but Ludwig pushed her back in.

"Stay inside, (Name)." He hissed.

There was a flash of orange light like a fire and (Name) heard a roar. It frightened her even more to see her own father terrified. He slammed the door shut and she could see his silhouette being pressed against the door. The horses were neighing and the knights were screaming in terror. Something attacked Ludwig and he tried to hold it back. (Name) heard him drawing his sword and swinging at the thing. Whatever it was, was so powerful that it tipped the carriage over on its side.

(Name) hit her head slightly as it fell over and she heard her father scream your name. The door opened and she saw a creature with those blue eyes from that dream. It bared its teeth at her as if it were grinning. Its long claws grabbed her as it wrapped her within its wings and that was the last thing she saw.

Xxxxx

The doors of Alfred's castle suddenly burst open as Toris, the captain of your guard stumbled through, struggling to stand up.

"King Ludwig's captain!" Alfred rushed to his side and sat him up.

"Prince Alfred, we were attacked." Alfred's eyes widened when he heard that and his jaw dropped. "A great animal."

"(Name)!" He ran out of the castle and mounted the nearest horse and ran to the woods as fast as he could. What he found were the bodies of the knights, the carriage trashed and left empty and several weapons lying around.

"(Name)!" He cried your name. Something gold caught his eye on the ground and it was the golden locket with the swan he gave you when you were a baby. Just lying there in a puddle and covered with mud. He took it tenderly in his fingers as he whipped his head around. He found Ludwig on the ground, bloody and his clothes torn and gasping for air.

"King Ludwig!" Alfred knelt down next to him.

"Alfred."

"Who did this?" He asked hoarsely.

"It came so quickly. A great… animal… My daughter… It took my little girl…" Ludwig coughed. He grasped Alfred's shirt. "Listen to me, it's not… What it seems… It's not what it seems. Please…" His breathing was slowing down as he was tightening his grip as best as he could. "Save her… Take care of her… Tell her… I love her." His grip loosened as his body was going limp. Ludwig's eyes looked to the skies.

"Feliciana…" He uttered before he breathed his last. Alfred cringed as tears were pouring out of his eyes. He stood up, took a few steps before collapsing to his knees and burst out into sobs.

"(Naaaaaame)!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again everybody! New reader fic due to semi popular demand on Deviantart. Yes, I know, I'm horrible for killing off Ludwig and Feli ;^; But if I used Rome or Germania or someone else that already died, that seems a little cliche and I don't really have a use for them.<strong> **Besides, I like doing something different. :3 This is based on the Swan Princess movie, not by Swan Lake because I actually haven't seen the real thing. ): I would if I could but I haven't...**

** Not really a whole lot else to say...**

**Cast:**

**Odette- Reader**

**Prince Derek- America (Alfred)  
><strong>

**Bromsy (Derek's friend I can't spell his name)- Denmark (Matthias)**

**Rothbar- France (Francis)**

**Rothbar's assistant- Belgium- (Emily)  
><strong>

**Queen Uberta- Fem! England (Rosa)**

**King William- Germany (Ludwig)**

**Speed the Turtle- Canada (Matthew)**

**Jean-Bob the Frog- Prussia (Gilbert)**

**Puffin (Will be known as Crane)- China (Yao)**

**Rogers- Austria (Roderich)**

**The Page- Spain (Antonio)  
><strong>

**5 or more reviews please then I'll post the next chapter up on here ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knew old Luddy had such a _belle_ _fille_? This may work out better than I thought." Francis smirked.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" (Name) cried at her captor. She still couldn't see anything as it was pitch black but she knew someone was there with her.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, milady." He took (Name)'s hand and kissed it which she immediately withdrew in disgust. "Would you be so kind as to grant me the honour of Holy Matrimony, _ma cherie_?"

"Never!" She hissed.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." Francis sighed. "You brought this on yourself." Winds were swirling around (Name) and when there was a light, (Name) went toward it as fast as she could to get away from Francis.

When she was finally back in the real world, the storm had stopped and she didn't recognize her surroundings at all. They were at a huge lake that was surrounded by forest and marble ruins scattered all around. Across from the lake was a castle in prime condition.

She felt water splash on her feet and when she looked down, she was on the edge of the lake. She was devastated to see what her reflection had taken form as. She was no longer human. Francis turned her into a swan and she burst into tears. She let herself cry for a good couple of hours on the lake over her life that was taken away by this horrible man in one short night.

(Name)'s crying got the attention of a light golden turtle and an albino frog. They've never seen her before but they were unsure of what to do to help her.

A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes came by to feed her some crumbs onto the water which (Name) didn't accept. The bread looked very stale anyway. Francis came by later in the evening and he watched (Name) as she hung her head.

"There there, (Name). Don't let my spell upset you. It doesn't even last the whole day. When the moon rises…" Name turned her head to the sky and the full moon was in sight and reflected on the lake. A bright light was under her and suddenly a whirlwind swallowed her, turning her back into a human. She had nothing to say on the matter and hid her astonishment as she walked back to the shore away from Francis.

"And that's how it works, every night." Francis mused. When (Name) had her back turned to him, he frowned. "Look (Name), this doesn't make me happy one bit. But… What I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then! You have enough power." (Name) growled.

"I already tried that." Francis conjured a red rose out of nowhere and went behind (Name) and smirked. "Besides, I find things much more enjoyable when I don't have to fight to keep them. Say you'll marry me, and I'll be a loyal husband and King." He slipped his arm around (Name)'s waist and had his rose in plain sight.

"Never." She pushed his arm away and was about to storm off when he held her back.

"Where do you think you're going _ma cherie_? Just so you know, when the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan. No matter where you are." He smirked.

(Name) buried her face in her hands as she wept. How will she find her way back to Alfred now?

Xxxxx

Half a month had already passed and (Name) was always on Alfred's mind. A massive service was held for Ludwig and (Name) but her body was nowhere to be found and everyone presumed she was dead. Alfred knew she was alive. But whatever took her was not going to give her up without a fight. He trained everyday to prepare himself for his encounter with the Great Animal.

He specialized in long ranged attacks, via archery, and set up targets everyday and always hit them on the center every single time. He needed better targets, moving targets but those were not easy to come by, even with his mother's magic, it wasn't enough. So today, he convinced Roderich to gather the musicians.

"The musicians are not happy." Roderich sighed as he dumped orange powder in Alfred's bucket of padded arrows. These arrows had beanbag like sacks on the end so it was perfectly safe to shoot at his targets.

"I know. But I have to practice." Alfred said as he and Matthias were getting on their gear.

"Oh, no worries here." Roderich said sarcastically. "I'm sure it will be loads of…" Roderich got a good portion of orange powder on his face. "Fun."

"The Great Animal isn't going to give her up without a fight." Alfred said as he tied his blindfold around his head.

"You're not still thinking she's alive?"

"When I find the Great Animal, Roderich, I'll find (Name)." Alfred said confidently. Roderich sighed.

"Alfred, we've looked everywhere. She's gone."

"I'll prove you wrong. She's alive. I can feel it. You ready Matt?"

"Kahehe. You bet." Matthias grinned.

"No peeking." Roderich smacked Matthias upside the head for taking off his blindfold off his eye. "Animals, assemble!" Roderich called to the gazebo where all of the musicians were at. The musicians were Vash the trumpet player, Im Yong Soo the violinist, Tino the flutist, Berwald the percussionist, Lukas and Emil the clarinet players, and Peter the tuba player.

"Roderich, you've gone too far. We are MUSCIANS." Vash exclaimed.

"The servants have the day off. We had to use SOMEONE." There was a hint of a smirk on Roderich's face.

"I'm an ARTIST, not a bull!" Vash snapped.

"Could've fooled me." Roderich mumbled.

"C'mon guys, they're harmless." Alfred smiled as he shot his boot with an arrow.

"_We are a band, and not a band of animals." _The musicians said in displeasure. In an instant, the musicians put on their makeshift costumes with numbers on them. Vash was a bull, Berwald was a moose, Tino was a duck, Peter was a rabbit, Im Yong Soo was a lion, Lukas was a fox and Emil was an Elephant. "_This masquerade is more than we can bear. There goes our reputation, this awful humiliation."_

"_And I've got the lion's share. Da Ze!" _Im Yong Soo sighed.

"Everyone, down on all fours and growl ferociously." Roderich instructed. The animals only glared at him ferociously. "C'mon, I want you to strike FEAR into our hearts."

There was a loud roar from Peter, the smallest member of the group.

"Not YOU, Peter you fool. You're a RABBIT for heaven's sake!" Roderich pressed his palm on his face. "Archers! Ready!"

The animals started scattering around the grounds as Roderich began the countdown. Once Roderich released the blindfolds, Alfred shot everything he could within seconds. Matthias on the other hand, was struggling to regain his sight and once he did, he started chasing after Peter while Alfred was shooting at every other animal with precise accuracy.

He shot at one hedge where Tino, Vash and Berwald were hiding behind.

"Duck!" Vash cried as he and Berwald ducked.

"Yes?" Tino shot up and was shot upside the head which earned Alfred a glare from Berwald.

Peter was taunting Matthias but running away, dodging his blue stained arrows and hitting them back at Matthias.

As this display was going on, Rosa was hosting a tea party and it was very entertaining for her guests although she was worried for Alfred and knew he had to move on.

"_Day after day all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice. Thinking of her and the way it was_." She sighed. 'It's time for him to find someone else. I mean, I did admire (Name) but she's gone.'

Her guests were amazed by Alfred's skill and accuracy. The musicians somehow were sent flying in the air and Alfred shot them in the air and within the last seconds, Alfred spotted Peter who has yet had a single marking by either archer. Alfred shot an arrow at Peter as he dove into the bush and Roderich yelled 'TIME!'

The musicians gathered together, all of them except for Peter were doused in orange. Roderich counted them individually and as he was counting, Matthias dabbed Peter's shoulders and the top of his head with his blue arrow.

"…A total of… 298. Well done, Alfred. Now, Matthias… For you. Zero. Zero. Zip. And nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure Roderich." Matthias smirked as he pushed Peter into plain view. "That makes 300 to 298."

"Good shootin' Matt. But not good enough." Alfred motion Peter to turn around and lifted up his makeshift rabbit tail where there was a large orange stain on his butt.

"You've got talent kid." Matthias smirked at Alfred. "But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte." He put his arm on Alfred's shoulder. "So how about we get some booze?"

"I think before that," Roderich came up to them and smirked. "We do a quick round of catch and fire?" Matthias visibly paled. "You're the only one with enough courage."

Soon, Matthias was suited up in a knight's armor and an apple was being tied to his head. Roderich purposely made it too tight until Matthias squeaked to loosen it up.

"Whoops. So sorry." Roderich smirked.

"Ready?" Alfred called from the other side of the courtyard.

"He's ready." Roderich replied and turned back to Matthias. "Remember, aim for the heart right between the shoulders." Matthias shakily aimed an arrow at Alfred who was anxiously waiting for him to fire. Alfred dug his foot into the ground a bit and prayed for his friend to have strength.

Soon the arrow was fired straight for Alfred's heart. Alfred grabbed the arrow before it hit him and shot it at the apple on Matthias' head slicing it in half and making Matthias faint.

"52 out of 52!" Roderich said proudly at Alfred. He turned to Matthias again and whispered. "Well done. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…" Matthias fainted again before Roderich could finish.

As much as Alfred enjoyed seeing Roderich's mischievous side, his heart was still aching for (Name). He turned to the mountains were the sun was setting and lit up with sky with a deep orange.

"Don't lose hope, (Name). I'll find you. I promise."

Xxxxxx

"How awesome am I? As awesome as I can be! Oh yeah!" The albino frog sang obnoxiously while the turtle was just smiling at the albino's hopelessness. The frog was getting some cattails together to jump over the castle moat to get some lilies that were in between the cracks. And the trick was not to get eaten by the two alligators that lived in there.

"I think you've made a new record, Gilbert. This is the dumbest idea you've had yet. No offense."

Gilbert scoffed at his turtle companion. "Go ahead and laugh, Matthew. I'll get her to kiss me. And when she does…"

Matthew rolled his lavender eyes. He heard the same routine for far too long. Gilbert believes that he is a prince who was turned into a frog and believes that a kiss from Princess (Name) will break the spell. "And when she does, poof. You'll turn back into a Prince. Why don't you give her these flowers? These are pretty." Matthew pointed to some bluebells that were right next to them.

"Ha! What a love dunce! I don't want these flowers, they're not awesome enough. I want those. Once she realizes I have risked my life for her, the kisses will not stop." Gilbert sighed dreamily.

"And then you'll change into a prince, right?"

"Precisely, mein awesome slowpoke friend." Gilbert smirked.

"Mind if I point out a problem?"

"Sorry, I am awesome. My ideas are awesome and therefore, your argument is invalid." Gilbert said as he was flexing his shoulders and the two gators had submerged and were flexing their shoulders as well. Gilbert stuck the pole in the edge of the stones that bordered the moat and bent the pole back.

"Okay. But have you thought about how you're going to get back?" Gilbert's eyes widened and before he could let go, the pole flung him on the alligators. He jumped back to shore and kissed the ground but was flung back to the alligators by his pole. He was almost swallowed by one of them but was flung out again back and forth between the shore and the aligators.

Matthew tried to grab the frog but he was slow in his movements and either moved too far back or forward.

"Grab me! Oh, wait a minute…" Gilbert looked up and (Name) was holding his stick smiling at him. "Thank you, (Name)! Thank you! Let me have that." (Name) gave him back his pole. "Take that you scaly unawesome premade handbags!" The pole hit one of the alligators on the snout then rebounded and squashed Gilbert.

"Are you alright, Gilbert?" (Name) gasped. "Gilbert?"

"Ja, ja. Yes, (Name) I'm alright."

"What in the world were you trying to do?" (Name) shook her head.

"I… Wanted to get those flowers for you." Gilbert motioned to the flowers across the moat. (Name) couldn't help but smile.

"You're being sneaky again, Gilbert." She tsked.

"I'm not sneaky!" Gilbert protested. "I think you're awesome and you deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss." (Name) giggled.

"Well, if you insist." Gilbert stood on the rock and puckered his lips.

"Gilbert… You know I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss would break the spell. And you would break mine. It's a win-win situation."

"Give it up, Gilbert." Matthew sighed.

"I can only kiss the man I love." (Name) explained again. "And then he…"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love…" Gilbert groaned.

"And prove it to the world."

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators that were going 'chomp-chomp'?" Gilbert grinned mischievously.

"Matthew… Please, make him understand." (Name) turned her head to the turtle.

"I'm only a turtle." Matthew sighed. (Name) sighed and started wandering around the lake with her longing gaze on the horizon where the moon was starting to set.

'_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Alfred, you and I were meant to be.' (_Name) picked a rose and gave it a delicate sniff as she walked down the ruined stairs to the lake shore. '_Far longer than forever… I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart._' She glanced at the surface of the lake, imagining Alfred reflection next to hers.

Meanwhile, Alfred was taking a night stroll on the main floor's indoor garden with the locket in his hand as he gazed at the clear starry sky.

'_Far longer than forever… As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are._' Alfred closed his eyes and tilted his head to the heavens.

'_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond_.'

'_Destined to last a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever…'_

'_Far longer than forever…'_

'_I swear that I'll be true.'_

'_I swear that I will be true…'_

"_I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you."_

'_Far longer than forever. Like no love ever known. And with your love, I'll never be alone.'_

"_Far longer than forever_…" (Name) sighed.

"_Much stronger than forever_." Alfred vowed out loud.

"_And with your love, I'll never be alone_." (Name) took another delicate sniff of the rose before letting it go in the wind and it landed on the lake.

There was a crash that made (Name)'s heart jump in fear. She thought it was Francis but it was too light sounding. She went over to where she heard it and found a large bird with an arrow through it's wing. It had a dark grey back with a tan stomach to its neck. There was an odd shape on the back of its neck as if it had a ponytail. (Name) hurried over to the bird with Gilbert and Matthew.

"You think he's dead?" Matthew asked.

"No, it's just his wing." (Name) replied. Gilbert hopped off Matthew's head to have a better look. He lifted up his head and dropped it again.

"Strange looking bird." Gilbert frowned.

"Could you hold him while I get this out?" Matthew and Gilbert did as they were asked as (Name) snapped the arrow in half. The bird moaned when the arrow was pulled out and (Name) wrapped a piece of her dress around his wind.

Gilbert lifted the bird's eye lid and grinned.

"Hallo! This is your awesome wakeup call!" The bird immediately shot up and he was as tall as (Name) when she was kneeling.

"Aiyah! I'll take you all on you on!" The bird started kicking and flipping around in the spot. Matthew hid in his shell and Gilbert went in with him.

"Wait, I'm your friend." (Name) tried to calm down the bird which glared skeptically at her.

"If you're my friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand?" He grabbed the bottom half of the arrow and pointed it at (Name) then realized that he had a bandage on his wing.

"I took it out when you were laying there."

"You mean you had a chance to…" He made a slicing motion across his throat. "And instead you…" He pulled out an imaginary arrow out of his wing.

"Yup." (Name) smiled.

"Madame, my deepest apologies. My name is Wang Yao or Yao. I'm a crane."

"Please to meet you, Yao. I'm Princess (Name) and these two are my best friends in the whole world." 'Not to mention my only friends.' (Name) added in her head. 'Other than Alfred.' "This is Matthew Williams, the turtle."

"My friends call me Speed." Matthew smiled.

"And Gilbert… the Awesome prince." (Name) smiled.

"You may call me the King of Awesome." Gilbert grinned cockily which Yao ignored.

"I owe you, Princess. I shall stay until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do." (Name) shook her head. "I'm under a spell."

"Oh, you mean that magical-whoooo." Yao wiggled his fingers (or feathers) in front of him and a flower magically appeared. (Name)'s animal friends ran away as the ruins were changing into a beautiful oasis.

"Oh ma cherie.~" Francis voice appeared in the archway and (Name) had her back to him, scowling. A crown of flowers were placed upon her head as he was walking down the stairs. "How radiant you are this evening. Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are in the moonlight? I bet you would be even more radiant in the sun." Francis came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently which she pulled away.

"Let me at him! I go Kung Fu on his pervert hands!" Yao exclaimed as Gilbert and Matthew held him back.

"Relax, eh? (Name) can take care of him."

"I can set you free." Francis approached her from behind again and presented a rose for her. "All it takes is one little word. Will you be mine? You don't have to give up your kingdom. All I want is your love."

"Every night you ask the same question." (Name) said coolly as she brushed his hand away. "Every night I give you the same answer. Why should this night be any different?"

"Cherie (Name), that is really starting to get on my nerves."

"I should think that you would be used to it by now." (Name) put her hands on her hips and turned her head slightly toward him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get me angry. Because… When I find a way into your heart, I'll have to break it." Francis laughed.

"Good luck with that. You won't get anything from me." (Name) glared at him.

"Hmm. I am disappointed Cherie. I was 'oping you'd say you'd be mine but… I suppose another day may be required?"

(Name) turned around to see the moon barely hovering over the trees and rapidly falling. She walked into the lake as the light was fading. A magic whirlwind surrounded her as she felt her body sink and her wings expand. Once she resurfaced, she threw Francis one more hateful glance as she shed a tear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hetalia Swan Princess Chapter 2 is finally here!<strong>

**Prussia: You made me a frog? Why not make Francis a frog?**

**Me: - - Get out, Prussia, not you're story. Yes, you're a minor character (again) but not your story**

**Prussia: Well then keep writing mine, woman! **

**Me: I have exams, dummy. After my exams, I'll get back to work on that.**

**Prussia: Exams schmaxams. Besides, all the ladies want some of this don't ya? *unbuttons shirt***

**Me: Prussia, I do love you to death but... *whistles* Security! **

***Russia comes out of England's magic circle* : Da?**

**Me: I'm trying to do an author's segment here, do you mind getting him to the time-out zone until I'm done?**

**Russia: Da.**

**Me: Spasiba. Okay, so I originally planned for this to be posted after my finals but I had a craving to do it so it was done. I am almost finished 3 requests and hopefully I can get them up before the long weekend is done then I am not working on anything else until after the 19th.**

**Comments on the story:**

**I forgotten how cute/funny this movie is. :3 I knew putting Roderich/Austria as Rogers was a good choice, Rogers is EPIC! And how could I NOT use Sealand as the rabbit?**

**America: And I have some badass shooting skills!**

**Me: Yes you do, America. Good job. *pats head* Now save the damsel already! You're the hero aren't ya?**

**America: I would if I could but I need lines!**

**Me: Right... Take a two week vacation and I'll call you back when you're needed.**

**Anyway...**

**And for those who don't know this is the scene for target practice, it's personally my fav next to 'How to insult women in five syllables or less' http:/www. youtube .com /watch?v=Nf_XNQFRXJM**

**I tweeked the story a bit. Francis is pursuing the reader not just for Ludwig's kingdom anymore, but actually for her because he fell in love with her. He 'falls in love' with anything pretty and on two feet right?**

**Hope you like! :D**

**I do not own Swan Princess/Swan Lake or Hetalia or you.**

**Comment or I set security on you!**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
